cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Forest Whitaker
Forest Whitaker (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Bird'' (1988) [Charlie 'Bird' Parker]: Dies of a heroin overdose. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Crying Game (1992)'' [Jody]: Hit by a truck while running away from Stephen Rea. *''Body Snatchers'' (1993) [Major Collins]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head when surrounded by the pod people as Terry Kinney secretly looks on. *''Bodycount'' (1998) [Crane]: Shot by police or security guards, as Ving Rhames looks on in shock, whilst fleeing to his getaway car when their heist goes wrong. *''Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai (1999)'' [Ghost Dog]: Shot several times (as Isaach De Bankolé and Camille Winbush look on helplessly) in the chest and stomach by John Tormey in the street (with Forest unable to return firing due to his oath). He dies while handing a book to John as Isaach holds him. *''The Last King of Scotland (2006)'' [Idi Amin]: Dies (off-screen) of kidney failure; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Even Money (2006)'' [Clyde Snow]: Killed (off-screen) by Tim Roth's men, his body is seen when the polices discover him on the road. *''The Air I Breathe'' (2007) [Happiness]: Shot by cops after being cornered on a rooftop and refusing to drop his gun. With his body later being seen (depicted due to his spread out coat to make him look like a butterfly) having fallen off the roof. (Thanks to Neil, Alex, and ND) *''Street Kings (2008)'' [Captain Jack Wander]: Shot twice in the stomach/chest by Keanu Reeves while Forest is handcuffed to a railing following a fight between them both. (Thanks to Dylan, Andrew, Nilescu, Thierry, and ND) *''Catch .44 (2011)'' [Ronny]: Shot in the eye and head by Bruce Willis, after being wounded by Malin Akerman. (Thanks to ND) *''Freelancers (Crossfire)'' (2012) [LaRue]: Shot repeatedly by Pedro Armendariz Jr.'s men as he comes charging at them. *''Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013)'' [Eugene Allen]: Dies (off-screen) of renal failure. *''Rogue One (2016)'' [Saw Gerrera]: Killed in the Death Star's destruction of Jedha, after he decides not to escape due to his failing health. TV Deaths *''Rebound: The Legend of Earl 'The Goat' Manigault'' (1996 TV) [Mr. Rucker]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified natural causes; we learn of his death afterwards when James Earl Jones breaks the news to Don Cheadle. *''ER: Murmurs of the Heart'' (2007) [Curtis Ames]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, when cornered by police after he takes Goran Visnjic hostage. (Thanks to Tim and Alex) Notable Connections *Mr. Keisha Whitaker. *Father of Sonnet Noel Whitaker and True Whitaker. *Brother of Damon Whitaker and Kenn Whitaker. Gallery Forestwhitaker.jpg|Forest Whitaker in Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai Whitaker, Forest Category:Directors Category:Martial artists Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:1961 Births Whitaker, Forest Whitaker, Forest Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by kidney failure Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Method Actors Category:Actors who died in David Ayer Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Jim Jarmusch Movies Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners